How me & Kuropyuu got 2gether
by kittenqueen0401
Summary: KUROFEI!1 THERE'S A HOMOSEXAUL KISS IN HERE! lol but you konw you want to clik. And lol the name kinda lies I didnt get with Kuropyuu. :C PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I Ones upon a tiem there was this pretty girl named Gurgasmech (lol that's me lool)( and she was pretty and popular and everyone loved her lots and lots. She was all super cool and didn't look like Fayie at all lol even though she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was pretty much exactly like him lol. Anyways, one day she met this guy named Kurogaene who was wonderful and nice and sweet and I wanted to eat him cause i'm a cannibal lol but not really cause thats only cloney.

I was walking to school this one day in my new plad skirt, which is super kawaii you need to see it sometime and blue hello kitty shirt cause it was my frist day of high school and I wanted tos how off and look pretty to all the new older kids in the school, who I actually didn't know but thats okay cause it was just my frist day so I was going to be able to get to know them later when school started casaase Im in all the smart classes like English and Japenase and Allgebra III and was ot be in classes with the bright kid Kurogaen and stuff. She had nevaer met him but she heard he was a total jeanius and loved to study allegbra all the

Gurgasmecha was going off to her classes thinkinnga bout all the guys shell meeta t this place

SUDDENLY THEIR WAS THIS REEAAALLY HOT GUY (AND I MEAN RLEALY HOT, I DONT SAY HOT A LOT) GAY NAMED FEI WHO WAS MUCH PRETTUIER THAN FAYIE BUT DIND'T GET AS MUCH ATTENTION CAUSE I GUESS PEOPLE DON'T LIKE HIM AS MUCH OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT IM NOT REALLY SURE. AND HE WALKED IN FRONT OF GURGASMECHANALAMS WITHOUT SAYING SORRY AND SHE WAS AOFFENDED BUT SHE DIDN'T MIND AFTER A BIT CAUSE HE'S TOO HOT TO BE REALLY MAD AT.

-TIME SKIP-

After school, Gurgassmaech and Kurogaen were skipping from their Allgetbra III class to thei rhome, cause they lived together in peaches and harmony after their parents died and Kurogane became her boyfriend cause they loved each other a lot and Fei was like "STOP" AND SO WE DID

"WHATS WRONG OFFICER" KUROGAEN GIVVLED (can men do that?? lol)

"THAT PRETTY GIRL ON YOUR ARM NEEDS TO COME WITH ME TO MY HOUSE SO WE CAN BAKE COOKIES AND MAKE THINGS AND EAT STUFF AND STUFF."

I GASSPED/ i NEver thought that the prettiest guy in highschool would like me!! I mean, what are the possibliiltiyes that he could like such a social outcast like me!

HE WOULDNT UNDERSTAND OWOEH IS ME

I unlached myself from Kurogaen's arm and ran away crying cause Fei deserves better!! BUT I COULDN'TS AY THAT OR ELSE ID CURSE HIM TO GET HIS EYE EATEN LIKE THIAT FAYIE KID THAT I REALLY DON'T LIKE LOL I'M GLAD HE DIED OF AN EYESOCKETINFECTION.

When can I find someone who understands how hard it is to be a girl! I mean, Kurogaen doesn't understand, Tomoyo doesnt understand (cause shes too busy planning how to get rid of Sayoaoran to get to Sukura), Fayie is moare of a chick than i Am, and Fei doesnt count!

ANYWAY I WAS SKIPPING AND MY SKIRT FLUEW UP AND I CAN;'T BELIEVE THAT KUROGAEN WOULD BE A PAERVERT AND LOOK! ! fEI EWS A JENTALMAN AND DDIND'T LOOK THOUGH, SO i WAS GOING TO BE LIKE "OH LETS GO BACK TO YOUR HORSE AND BAKE COOKIES ANDSTUFF"

BUT

HE WAS AMKING OUT WTIH KUROGAEN. THAT ASBTSARDS! :(

BUT IT WAS HOT LOL SO ITS ALL OKAY.

HIGHSCHOOL IS HOT.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay so um wonce upon a time there was a boy named like KUroganen or something (I'm not really sure anymore cause isn't je like Youou ou or sor something I dunno), who was the toughest kid in all of the school. He was dark haired and pretty and everyone fauned over him because they wanted to be his girlfriend( or boyfriend I don't really knmow what orientation he is lol).

ANYWAY he and Gurgasmech were walking to school one day I think and they noticed someone was a new teacher ther! Woah, that never happnend before, Gurgasmech thought, so they went off to see who the new person was. It was the blonde guy named Fayie!! None of the students seemed to like him, though, and so I was all "noo don't hurt him he didn't do anything wrong hes just so new to the s hool it's not his fault he doesn't fit in perfectly, we can't all be stars!!"

The students dindt' listen to me very much (lol not that I expected them too) but they stopped trhwoing things at the teacher, which was als plus.

Gurgasmech and Kurogane weren't sure foas what to do next. MAYBED, THEY THOUGHT, WE COULD WE COULD VSTIT EVERY DAY NAD MAKE SURE HE'S GETTINGL AOLNG WITH PEOPLE. "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA GURGASMEKKLE" HE SAID AND I SWOONED CAUSE HE'S SO PRATETTY I CUODLN'T HELP IT.

The next day ewe came, like we said we sould, and we found a surprises! It wasn't a very good one, either! The dumb blond guy was kissing that girl student, Sukura! She was a good studneta nyd it wouldn't have been her iadea to think of oding suchf a dispictabel thing!!!! I REALLY DON'T' LIAKE THAT GUAY SETASETALK LOL.

Kuroaglena and Gurgansemche pulled HER AND HIMASWAY FROM EACH OTHER CAUSE THAT'S UST GROSS AND UNTHEALTHY AND DOESN'T SHE HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND A GIRLFRIEND (TOMOYO AND SAYOAORAN WOULD BE DEPRESSED IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN I LIKE THOSE CHARACTERS) and then

I pointed dramatically at Fayie and I told him I knew what he was. "I knwopw what you are!!" I said, dramatically.

He gasped and blushed deeply. But his prettyiness won't fool me, I have kuroganeta to help me, by my side!

"Yura a Womanseilzer!!!" How could he not be! The signs were all in front of me! He just likes to use people so he nevera haste to go home alone and so he um

Lol I doantle know. BUT yUukoa wasnznt' pleased.

I'll continue this later when I have time. The end!


	3. Chapter 3

AS I WAS SAYINGLOL there was this kid named Sayaoran that has to be introduced intao the story iso I think now is a good time

He's aanother prettya boy (therera lot of pretty baoysd in this anime (or is it manga), isn't ahtere lol?) aanand

So we ere walking down the arodad to get some food or something id'ont know does he eat feathers or something I think he might and they don't saraece magazicna iyes downa at the fodo caourt so I dunno whathe's gonna heat nomnom lol

Gurgashcmech was there too obviously cause this is my story and I think it's very pretty and you should read it some time cause I'm dying of eye socket infection and it's very sad (( she was going to go get some Tacobell takeout cause that sounded good, and Kurasliegane wats angayr cause she wasnz't with him, even tahough he cheated on me with Fei and then I think heave an made out awith Fayie a bit too that womanmziers should stick wotith women lol. Steainglin my man

I was waering a dark green shirt today, to match Syaoarna's cloack and I didn't realize he wasn't waering it in this world cause that would look odd and he just wantst of fit in and it's not his fault that claocks aren't in fashion here yet but when I grow up theyd will be caus ei will make them lol

Sauakra was angry too. I don't think ik caon resist her CHARM SHE IS SO PRETTY I THINK I WAIL TURN LESBIANZ FOR HER BUT THEY'RE KIND OF GROSS HOW TDO THEY HAVES EX GIRLS DON'T HAVE PENISPENSPIENSPNIESPNIESSES


End file.
